L'enfant du feu
by Ghostwarfare21
Summary: Thonnir était un jeune homme ordinaire, lors de la mort de son père, ce dernier lui demanda de se rendre dans leur pays d'origine; Bordeciel. Ayant mis qu'un seul pieds en cette terre nordique, il fut emporter dans une folle aventure de la renaissance des dragons.
1. Souvenirs

_Souvenirs_

Pourquoi est-ce je me suis rendu dans la terre de mes ancêtres? Je me le suis demandé pendant tout le trajet. Sovengard est proche et elle m'attend, mon cœur veut sortir de ma poitrine. Qu'Akatosh me vienne en aide, je crois que j'en ai besoin. J'ai tout simplement peur de retrouver mes parents de l'autre côté. Leurs esprits sont-ils là-bas? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire en me voyant ? Quelque fois je me demande pourquoi je suis allé dans la terre natale de ma famille, le pays nordique ne m'aimait pas.

Je suis né dans le pays de l'Empire Impérial, de deux parents nordique, d'une mère de cultivateur et d'un père qui était prête de la _Phalène_. C'était un homme qui savait lire les mystique _Parchemins des anciens_, il risquait sa vie pour lire l'un des trois parchemins à l'Empereur de Tamirel. Je me suis toujours demander; pourquoi il aimait tant lire c'est bout de papier? Il me répondait toujours que c'est bout de papier renfermait des secret, des passages qui sont arrivé dans le passé, quelque fois dans le présent et qu'ils vont arriver dans quelques années ou même dans des centaines ou milliers d'année.

Après la mort de ma mère, ma grande-sœur parti se marier avec un soldat de la garde rapprocher de l'Empereur. Il était un bon parti, selon mon père, mais moi je n'aimais pas sa gueule. Il était quelqu'un si était supérieur aux autres et qu'il était toujours le meilleur. Je n'avais que 10 ans lorsque ma sœur est parti et que mon père parti pour répondre à la requête de l'Empereur : «_ Il ne faut pas décevoir l'Empereur!_ » à dit mon paternel avant de partir pour quelques semaines. Un beau jour, mon père est revenue, les yeux caché par un tissus, lors de sa lecture, il vit qu'un trou noir et plus rien. Les malchances d'un prête de la _Phalène_ sont arrivé à mon père.

Avant le décès de mon père, il a pu me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé la journée d'où il a perdu la vue. Tellement de fois que je lui ai demandé et jamais il ne voulait e le dire. Une journée de tempête, il me demanda à son chevet et dans le silence je l'écoutais avec attention :

« Mon garçon… je ne veux pas te remercier de t'avoir pris soin de moi pendant c'est 15 dernière années. Je te l'ai tellement de fois et je t'en remercie encore. Je vais répondre à la requête que tu me demande depuis mon accident. Comme je te l'ai souvent répéter, être une prête de la phalène comporte des bons et des mauvais côté. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur le mauvais côté de la chose. Toutefois, lorsque j'ai ouvert l'un des parchemins des anciens, j'ai eu une vision, du futur, celle du futur. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, elle était irréel pour moi, mais les parchemins des anciens ne mentent jamais! Donc, ce que j'ai vu, était une guerre entre deux clans, qui était des amis. Mais, un homme vint à séparer le peuple en deux. Deux idées, deux philosophies, deux valeurs toute aussi différentes des autres.

« Au loin, je vis une lumière, un homme était debout, loin de la bataille et regardait la tuerie. Autour de lui, il y avait une lueur jaune et orange, comme du feu. Des mots étrangers résonnaient dans ma tête. Le visage de cet homme était seulement à moitié découvert. Ce n'est seulement qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai découvert la vérité. C'était toi mon fils! Tu es celui que tous attendent, celui qui sauvera le monde d'un terrible danger. Le monde craindra ce qui arrivera, mais l'un d'entre eux foncera vers la menace et sauvera le monde. Même si la guerre éclate, il sauvera son prochain. Je te demande juste d'aller dans notre terre natale, tu trouveras les réponses là-bas.

« Il ne me reste que quelques minutes devant moi, je dois te dire que tu es la seul chose qui me soit cher à mes yeux, avec ta sœur, je suis un homme comblé… Je vais dire un bonjour à ta mère de votre part… Je t'aime mon fils… »

« Je t'aime moi aussi papa… on se revoit là-bas… »

Le sourire de mon père… ce fut la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Il fut un homme heureux, même avec son handicap, il faut heureux. Ma sœur venait tant bien que de mal le voir, avec des enfants c'est difficile.

Après l'enterrement, je dis un dernier au revoir à ma sœur et parti vers la terre qui à vue naître mon père, Bordeciel. Le chemin sera long, mais les dernières volontés de mon père fut que je retourne trouver les réponses.

Derrière les portes qui séparent les deux pays… personne! Aucun garde qui vérifie les papiers. Devrais-je rester et attendre un garde? Deux jours à une semaine d'attente... Mauvais idées! J'ai décidé de marcher, par la chance je vais rencontrer un garde et lui montrer mes papiers, avec le froid qui fait que je ne devait pas rester planter devant les portes sans feu. J'avais deux choix soit que j'attends que de nouveaux gardes arrivent – toutefois, cela peut prendre quelques jours voir même une ou deux semaine – soit que je continue de marcher vers la ville la plus proche et de m'adresser à un garde. Je décidai de continuer ma route. À la tombée de la nuit, au loin j'entendis des pas rapide. Tout d'un coup, je vis un cavalier arriver d'une rapidité qui me fessait tomber par terre. Déboussoler, une horde de garde... en bleu qui court vers les portes d'où je viens. Après tout cela... une centaine de garde impérial! Pris par panique, je courus à l'inverse de mon chemin et je perdis mon sac, avec tout ce que j'avais dedans.

J'arrêtai de courir en voyant ceux qui sont passé devant moi, ligoter et assis par terre entourer de garde. Essouffler, je regardais la scène, tous les gardes crièrent de joie. Il y avait un homme devant les prisonniers, habillé d'une manière d'un général. La poudrerie de la neige cachait les prisonniers.

« Ulfric Sombrage! Certain ici vous prennent pour un héros, mais un héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône! Vous avez commencé cette guerre plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos... désormais, l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix. »

Ulfric Sombrage, l'homme qui commence une rébellion. Divise le pays en deux, déteste toutes les autres races. J'en ai entendu beaucoup parlé en Cyrodil, je croyais que c'était des rumeurs. Tout simplement en détournant le regard de la scène, je vis simplement un garde me donner un coup de point sur le visage. Il fut d'une force, presque inhumaine, qui me fit perdre conscience. Je vis que du noir.

Je repensais à tout ce que j'ai fait, revivre les bons et les mauvais moments. Je savais que quand il y a une horde de garde Impériaux, ils font tout pour t'arrêter et cela amène aux bourreaux. Pendant ce temps tu pris, de toutes tes forces, les dieux que tu pries habituellement et même ceux que tu n'as jamais convoité son aide! Lorsque l'on va à la planche à couper, tu prends toutes les chances de ton côté.


	2. Survivre

_Survivre_

À mon réveil, un immense mal de tête me pris par surprise, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveiller? En ouvrant les yeux je vis un homme, un nordique.

« Tiens! Vous avez fini par vous réveillez! dit l'homme, vous avez essayé de traverser la frontières, hein? Et vous avez foncé tête baisser dans une embuscade des Impériaux. Tout comme nous, et ce voleur-là. »

« Maudit soit les Sombrage! Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arriver, répondit-il. L'Empire était calme et non challent! Si la légion n'était pas à votre recherche j'aurais pu voler ce cheval. Et je serais déjà à l'Enclume. Vous là-bas! Vous et moi, nous ne devrions pas être ici. C'est les Sombrage que l'Empire veut.»

« Nous sommes tous des frères et sœur liés. »

Talos, j'ai déjà attendu la croyance des nordiques, celle que l'ancien Empereur de Tamirel, Tiber Septime, cet homme sauva l'Empire des portes de l'Oblivion, il y a 200 ans. Aujourd'hui tous le nomme Talos, un culte banni et interdit dans tout Tamirel par les Talmor... Pour vous dire, je déteste ces être. Ils sont le mal incarné, après la chute de la tour de d'or blanc, beaucoup de personne ont perdu espoir en l'Empereur. Je ne veux pas dire que tous les elfe des bois sont tous pareil! Il en a certain qui ne sont pas avec le Domaine Aldméri, un petite majorité ne sont pas en accord avec les idées hauts des dirigeants.

Tout d'un coup, un homme au côté de moi fit un grognement. Lorsque je tournai le regard, je vis un morceau de tissus qui cachait sa bouche et avait les mains liés aussi. Pourquoi avait-il la bouche ligoté? Peut-être étais-se un grand parleur? Je ne savais pas.

« Et lui, demanda le voleur, pourquoi il est là? »

« Un peu de respect! Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage! Le vrai Haut Roi! »

« Ulfric, se demandait-il, le Jarl de Vendaume? Vu que vous êtes fait prendre… par les dieux! Où nous emmènent-ils? »

« Plus aucune importance, répondit l'homme devant moi, Sovengard n'est plus très loin. »

« C'est… c'est impossible… »

Malheureusement, tout était tracé, les gens dans les trois chariots allaient mourir sous la lame du bourreau. Je le sais qu'une personne doit s'attendre à mourir un jour, des fois jeunes ou vieux. Nous allons la rencontrer un jour ou l'autre, d'un raison valable ou non. J'ai peur de la mort, qui n'en aurait pas peur? C'est un nouveau monde, un nouvel endroit. Qui allons-nous voir? Qu'est-ce qui as de l'autre côté?

« Hé! De quel village venez-vous, demanda le nordique. »

« En quoi ça vous intéresse, répondit sèchement le voleur. »

« Les dernières pensées d'un nordique devrait aller à son foyer. »

« Rorikbourg, dit-il en soupirant, je viens de Rorikbourg. »

Son regard en disait long, il manquait à sa famille et à sa terre natale. Il était loin de chez lui. Je voyais presque tout défiler dans ses yeux. En regardant devant le chariot, je vis les portes d'un village. En espérant que nous continuons notre chemin, mon cœur augmenta la cadence et je prie de plus en plus fort dans ma tête Akatosh, mes parents pour me donner du courage. En quoi est-ce le courage? Devrions-nous être courageux lors d'une catastrophe, d'une guerre, d'un décès dans la famille? Peut-être suis-je philosophe, mais lorsque notre fin est proche, on découvre des talents cachés que peut-être cela va rester ou disparaître.

La vie est parfois dur, parfois facile. On prend les petits moments que nous donnes celle-ci. Beaucoup de gens disait de prendre la vie un jour à la fois, même les heures. À la mort de ma mère, j'ai commencé à prendre des temps avec ma grande-sœur avant son départ de la maison. Elle allait vivre dans la capitale et nous n'allons probablement pas nous revoir. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien et quand mon père est revenu, je me suis plus attarder à faire les tâches de la maison et de la ferme.

« Général Tullius! Chef! Le bourreau attend, cria un soldat à la rentrer du général aux portes. »

« Bien, répondit le dernier. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir! »

« Shor… Mara… Dibella… Kinareth… Akatosh… divins s'il vous plaît, aidez- moi. »

« Regardez, affirma le nordique. Le général Tullius, le gouverneur militaire, on dirait que les Talmors sont avec lui. Satanée elf! Je paris qu'ils ont avoir quelque chose dans tout ça. Bien, nous voilà donc à Helgen, j'y aie courtisé une fille autrefois. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des genièvres dans son hydromel. C'était amusant. »

Je vis un sourire sur son visage, il avait peur, mais un soldat ne doit pas montrer un sentiment de faiblesse, l'ennemi peut voir cela comme un porte d'entrée.

« Quand j'étais petit, les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. »

Pendant que l'on entrait dans le village de Helgen, un jeune enfant ce fit disputer par son père de rentrer dans leur maison. Même s'il voulait voir les soldats, la mort n'est pas quelque chose à voir. Arrêter, tous les chariots en ligne et tous descendirent un par un. Lorsque leurs noms furent nommé; Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendaume, Ralof de Rivebois, Lockir de Rorikbourg… Lorsque son nom fut nommé, il prit panique. Il cria qu'il n'était pas un rebelle que les Impériaux recherche tant et que c'est dernier n'avaient pas le droit de le retenir. Lockir parti en courant, croyant qu'il pouvait vire encore quelques années, malheureusement, fut tué par des archers. Je pris peine pour l'âme de cet homme et je prie les dieux de l'accueillir dans leur royaume et rester pour l'éternité dans une paix intérieure.

Lorsque fut mon tour, le second du capitaine me regarda avec stupéfaction, il regarda sa liste plusieurs fois.

« Vous-là, avancez répondit-il. Qui êtes-vous? »

« Je n'était seulement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ai-je répondu, je n'ai pas eu d'arme avec moi et je ne voulais faire de mal a personne! »

« Vous avez bien mal choisit votre moment pour rentrer au pays. Capitaine, que fait-on, il ne figure pas sur la liste? »

« Oubliez la liste, il va au billot, dit la capitaine sans aucun remord. »

« Désoler, finit le second. Au moins mourrez-vous ici, sur votre terre natale. »

Sans dire un mort de plus, j'ai avancé vers les autres, devant la scène d'où plusieurs personnes vont mourir aujourd'hui. Tout d'un coup un bruit étrange retentis au loin, tous regardèrent partout dans le ciel, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? La capitaine charger ordonna de continuer l'exécution. La prêtresse présente demanda au huit divins de nous recevoir dans leur royaume et de ne pas avoir peur de la mort… comme si c'était facile à dire qu'à faire! L'un des soldats pris un immense courage à aller directement au billot. Mes yeux grands ouvert, je regardais la scène avec stupéfaction. Comment va-t-il cherché autant de courage?

« Par l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en! »

Arriver devant le morceau de bois, la capitaine avait un plaisir de le faire agenouillé et préparer pour le bourreau. Cette femme n'avait pas de cœur, peut importe ce que tu as fait, si tu étais sur le chemin des Impériaux, tu étais coupable et condamné à mort!

« Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée, a-t-il répliqué. Mes ancêtre me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant? »

Et le moment inévitable arriva, le soldat mourut avec courage et honneur... enfin je crois. Même après quelque seconde, je me demande encore qu'est-ce qui lui a traverser l'esprit. Les prisonniers crièrent que les Impériaux étaient des chiens, les villageois répondirent à leur tour que justice était fait et que la mort au Sombrage était attendu. Tant de violence dans un seul et même village. Comme ma mère le disait : « Il faut toute sorte de personne pour fabriquer un monde. »

« Aussi courageux dans la mort que pendant toute sa vie, répondit Ralof. »

« Maintenant le nordique en haillons, annonça la capitaine Impérial. »

Le même bruit se fit ressentir dans le ciel. Aucun animal de la forêt ne fait ce bruit, si étrange soit-il. Peut importe l'expert, il ne pourra trouver l'origine de ce cri.

« Ça recommence, dit le second du capitaine. Vous avez attendu? »

« J'ai dit au billot, répondit rapidement la capitaine. »

« Allez, au billot! Et dans le calme! »

J'avançai avec difficulté, pourquoi mes jambes avancèrent? Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon cœur voulait lâcher, ma respiration était de plus en plus fort. Je sentis la capitaine me pousser pour être à genou et mettre ma tête sur le billot. Lorsque le bourreaux se plaça, le cri était plus fort et je remarqua une forme dans le ciel. Cette forme était noir, aussi noir que les nuits sans lune.

« Derrière-vous, ai-je crier. »

Sans qu'il ait pu se retourner, la créature apparu sur le dessus de la tour. C'était un dragon. Les dragons étaient disparu depuis des millénaires, est-ce que c'était mon imagination qui me fessait des tours? Le dragon cria des mots étranges et le ciel devenu sombre, des rocher en feu tombèrent du ciel. Tous les gens présent criaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Par la suite, la créature cria de nouveau, ce crie ressemblait à un vent fort lors d'une tempête, ce qui me fit tomber. J'ai allongé sur le sol, je voyais brouiller lorsque Ralof vint m'aider à me relever :

« Hé, camarade. Debout! Allez, les dieux ne nous donneront pas d'autre chance! »

Sur ces mots, je me releva et couru vers un abri. Tous pris de peur et essouffler, Ralof m'aida à séparer mes mains attaché. Autour de moi, je vis des gens blesser par la catastrophe qui ce passe en ce moment. Leurs yeux affichaient la peur, des murmures de prière se fit entendre. Tous demandèrent aux dieux de les aider. Ralof avancèrent devant Ulfric, posséder par l'adrénaline, les deux hommes se regardèrent droit comme des pics.

« Jarl Ulfric! Qu'est-ce donc que cela? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai? »

« Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entier. Il faut y aller, maintenant! »

« Par la tour, allez, me cria Ralof. »

Nous courûmes vers le haut de la tour, au deuxième palier le dragon perça le mur. Il tua l'homme qui était devant le mur. Il cracha du feu partout dans l'espace, ce qui fut étrange c'est les mots qui résonnait dans ma tête; Yol, Toor et Shul. Aucune langue ne pouvais ressembler à celle-ci. Lorsqu'il parti, Ralof regardait par le trou du mur.

« Vous voyez l'auberge, de l'autre côté? »

« Oui, répondis-je. »

« Sautez sur le toit et continuez! Allez! On vous suit dès que l'on peut! »

D'un dernier regard, je sautai sur le toit de l'auberge. L'atterrissage fut brusque, mais je pus me relever et continuer de courir. Dehors du bâtiment en flammes, je vis le second du capitaine crier après un jeune. Dès que je fus plus près, je jeune enfant fit des derniers adieu avant de rejoindre le soldat Impériaux. Demi-tour sur lui-même, il remarqua que j'étais encore en vie et sans aucune égratignure.

« Encore en vie? Restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue. Gunnar, occupez-vous du garçon. Je dois trouver le général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses.

« Que les dieux vous guide, Hadvar. »

Nous avancions vers une ruelle, Hadvar m'ordonna de rester près du mur. Lorsque j'ordonnai ses ordres, le dragon atterrie sur le mur et recracha du feu. Le carnage ne s'arrêtera jamais? Je n'ai jamais goûter aux horreur de la guerre, mon père disait qu'elle avait un mauvais goût, trop de gens meurent et encore trop pleurent pour les morts. Présentement, je ne sais pas encore si c'est un cauchemars ou la réalité d'une autre sorte de guerre. Est-ce qu'une légende peut réellement prendre vie?

Lorsque la voie fut libre, nous continuons à avancer vers le groupe de soldat. Le général ordonna de secourir un peu plus bas dans le village. Hadvar pris un autre chemin et nous tombâmes sur Ralof. Deux ennemis, les armes sortir de leur étui, firent face.

« Ralof, espèce de traître! Hors de mon chemin, ordonna Hadvar. »

« On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois. »

Les deux ennemis prient des chemins différents et tous les deux en mêmes temps dirent de les suivre. Que dois-je faire? Où dois-je aller?


	3. Libération

_Libération_

Je n'avais plus de souffle, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le fort, je soupirai de joie. Je n'y croyais pas encore. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrirent pour réaliser que j'étais encore en vie. Dès que je me relevais, je regardais autour de moi, examinant l'endroit; des drapeaux impériaux avec un dragon au milieu, l'emblème de la légion. Au fond de la pièce, Ralof était agenouillé près d'un corps, en m'approchant je l'entends murmurer à cette personne :

« Nous nous retrouverons à Sovengarde, frère.»

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose dans le ciel, ai-je demandé. »

« Aucun doute, cette chose était un dragon. Comme ceux des légendes et des contes pour enfant… les hérauts de la fin des temps. »

« Je veux bien vous croire! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Vous pouvez prendre l'équipement de Gunjar, tant que vous y êtes. Il en aura plus besoin. Je vais voir si je peux trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.»

« D'accord. »

Je pris l'amure de l'homme et sa hache. Lorsque je pris la hache, je pensais à l'entraînement que mon père. J'en avais bavé! Ralof fit les deux grilles aux deux extrémités de la pièce, toutes les deux étaient verrouiller.

« Les deux portes sont verrouiller, affirma Ralof devant la grille en bois. »

Tout d'un coup, deux Impériaux arrivèrent. Ralof murmura de se mettre à couvert. Je sorti ma hache et lui de même. Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit, les ennemis entrèrent, la capitaine qui supervisait la mise à mort était présente. Sans réfléchir, je bondis sur elle et lui enfonça ma hache sur l'épaule et un nouveau sur la gorge. Elle se vidait de son sang en essayant de crier ou de parler. Le corps sans vie, je fouillai les poches et trouvèrent une clé. Dès que je me retournai, je vis Ralof tâcher de sang de l'ennemi. Sans dire un mot, je lui montrai la clé que j'avais trouvé et lui donna.

« Ça me semble prometteur. Voyons si la porte va s'ouvrir. »

Nous avançâmes vers la porte en fer, Ralof mis la clé dans la serrure et par chance elle s'ouvrit.

« Ça y est! Venez, partons d'ici avant que le dragon ne nous fasse tomber toute la ville sur le crâne. »

D'un simple mouvement de tête, je descendis les marches et me dirigea avec un couloir. Je continuai ma route, lorsque je sentis le sol trembler. Ralof, me suivant, cria de faire attention et le plafond tomba d'une fraction de seconde.

« Bon sang, ce dragon n'abandonne jamais, dit Ralof en colère. »

« J'ai bien hâte que ce dragon arrête de détruire la ville, ai-je répondu. »

Une porte en bois s'offrait à notre gauche, mon compagnon l'ouvrit. La pièce était remplie de fourniture de toute sorte. Nous prîmes de la nourriture et des potions trouvées dans les armoires. Nous descendîmes vers une cave, arriver sur les lieux, nous découvrîmes une salle de torture. Plusieurs corps était exposer dans des cages suspendues du plafond, certain était en décomposition. Je ne vous laisse même pas imaginer l'odeur de cette salle. Un trou parsemait un mur avec un autre chemin. Plus loin j'entendis des voix, je courus vers ces voix. Caché, je vis huit soldats Impériaux avec leur commandant. Ils attendirent le général Tullius. Au décompte de trois, Ralof et moi entrèrent et tuas un à un chaque soldat présent. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, je pris un arc et des flèches sur l'un des corps de soldat.

Nous continuâmes notre route, lorsque l'on fit un face à face avec un ours. N'ayant pas la force adéquate pour le combattre, nous décidons de prendre la plus grande prudence pour le contourner. Hors de portée, nous vîmes la lumière au bout de notre périple. L'air frais qui toucha mon visage me fit un soulagement, tous mes problèmes partirent. Deux hommes les plus heureux du monde, être libre comme l'air!

À l'extérieur, nous attendîmes encore le cri du dragon, toutefois, ils passèrent au-dessus de nos têtes, sans se soucier de nous.

« Il s'en va, répondit Ralof, On dirait que c'est pour de bon, cette fois. Impossible de savoir si d'autres s'en sont sortis en vie, mais ça va bientôt grouiller d'Impériaux ici. On ferait mieux de déguerpir. »

« Où va-t-on, ai-je demandé. »

« Ma sœur Gerdur tient la scierie de Rivebois, plus loin sur cette route. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de nous aider. »

En nous éloignant de plus en plus du froid des montagnes, la rivière s'annonça son bruit qui me mit dans un calme total. Tout d'un coup, mon compagnon s'arrêta et montra une ruine au loin sur une montagne de neige. Une étrange ruine, quelque peu enseveli sous la neige.

« Vous voyez cette ruine là-haut? C'est le Tertre des chutes tourmentées. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ma sœur pouvait vivre dans son ombre. On finit par s'y habituer, j'imagine… »

Nous suivîmes la route qui nous guida vers un petit village d'une dizaine d'habitant. Les portes ouvertes, tous les gens étaient occupés à leurs tâches quotidien, notre entré ne fut que secret. La scierie de la sœur de mon compagnon marchait rondement, cette dernière était occupée à regarder des papiers sur une table. Lorsque Ralof appela sa sœur, elle se releva sa tête et vit son frère, ses yeux s'illumina et elle accouru vers son frère.

« Mon frère, c'est exclamer Gerdur. Par Mara, comme c'est bon de vous revoir! Cet endroit est-il suffisamment sûr? Il paraît qu'Ulfric a capturé…»

« Je vais bien, Gerdur. Ou du moins, ça va maintenant.»

« Vous avez mal? Que s'est-il passé? Et cette personne? Fait-elle parti de tes compagnons? »

« Ce n'est pas un camarades, mais un ami, répondit-il en me donnant un coup sur l'épaules. Je lui dois la vie, en fait. Y a-t-il un endroit où on peut parler? Impossible de savoir quand les Impériaux apprendront ce qu'il s'est passé à Helgen... »

« Helgen? Il s'est passée quelque chose? Absolument. Suivez-moi. Vous inquiétez pas des Impériaux, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. »

Elle appela son mari pour qu'il vient nous rejoindre près de la rivière. Ralof était épuisé, dès qu'il vit sa sœur, tout la peur disparu. Il était rendu chez lui. Toutefois, mon chez moi était loin et il avait disparu avec mon père. Depuis ma capture, je repensais èa toute ce que j'ai fait pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'ai fait des erreurs et des bonnes choses. D'un coup, j'ai penser à ma sœur, avait-elle des enfants? Est-elle heureuse avec son mari? Est-ce qu'elle est encore en vie? Où est-elle? Maintenant, j'aimerais la revoir et la serrer encore dans mes bras et lui raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tant d'histoire à dire et de chose à montrer.

Un jeune enfant est arriver, exciter de voir son oncle, il parlait d'un vitesse inimaginable que sa mère le disputa et lui ordonna de surveiller la route du sud. Déçu, il parti. Ralof était heureux de voir son neveux, son courir démontra que le temps avance tellement vite que nous avons pas le temps de le voir passé. Le mari de Gerdur arriva quelques minutes après le départ de l'enfant. Il avoua a Ralof que nous avions l'air exténuer. Depuis quand nous avions pas dormi dans un bon lit ou même cela fait combien de jours que nous sommes prisonniers?

« Par où commencer? Eh bien, les nouvelles concernant Ulfric sont vraies. Les Impérieux nous ont tendu une embuscade à la sortie du Gué de Sombreflot. Comme s'il savait exactement où nous trouver. C'était il y a... deux jours, maintenant. »

« Je venais d'arriver en Bordeciel lorsqu'ils m'ont fait prisonnier, moi aussi, ai-je ajouter. »

Mon compagnons continua l'histoire, notre halte à Helgen. Dès qu'il raconta la venu du dragon, les deux personne devant nous nous croyaient pas. Je rajouta que c'était la pur vérité. Noir comme la nuit, il était autant réel que nous les voyons. J'aurais penser qu'il aurait attendu les cris de dragon d'Helgen. Toutefois à notre arriver, personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il avait arriver ou même de l'entrer de deux soldats.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sans ce dragon, on serait mort. C'est la confusion qui nous a permis de nous enfuir. Nous sommes les premiers à rejoindre Rivebois? »

« À ma connaissance, personne d'autre n'a pris la route du sud, avoua Gerdur »

« Bien. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir dormir un peu. Je veut surtout par mettre votre famille en danger, Gerdur, mais... »

Gerdur alla près de son frère et lui ordonna de ne pas s'inquiéter, il était le bienvenue tout le temps possible, il était de la famille. Son regard s'arrêta vers moi et elle m'invita à rester aussi longtemps que possible. Du coup, son visage changea, d'un air sérieux, elle s'avança vers moi :

« Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi, me demanda-t-elle. »

« Tout ce qui pourrais vous aidez »

« Le jarl doit savoir qu'un dragon rôde dans la région. Rivebois a aucun moyen de se défendre... Nous devons informer le jarl Balgruuf à Blancherive et lui demander d'envoyer des troupes. Si vous faites ça pour moi, je vous le redevrai. »

« Bien sûr! Je resterai cette nuit et au levé du jour, je partirai vers Blancherive. »

Au petite heure du matin, je me réveilla, tous dormirent encore. Ralof ronfla tellement fort que la maison pourrait trembler. Discrètement, je parti de la maison avec quelque provision et me dirigea vers la forge. Je changea d'armure et me pris une épée. Dans un silence totale, je parti vers Blancherive, si ça peut aider les gens de ce village, je vais être soulager. En chemin, je me demanda comment peut-on tuer un dragon. Je me rappela des histoire que mon père me raconta, seul un Enfant de dragon peut les faire disparaître. Mais, depuis Tiber Septime, il n'a pas eu de nouveau Enfant de dragon. Sommes-nous vouer à un fin? Les dieux nous ont-ils laissé tomber pour de bon? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

J'arrivai près d'une hydromellerie et au loin je vis la ville de Blancherive. Près de ma destination, je vis une femme. Elle fessait les cent pas près de son chariot. Ce dernier était dans un fausset. Son cheval avait du mal à le sortir.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous besoin d'aide, demandai-je. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son visage était comme ceux des anges, des cheveux châtains clair et des yeux marrons. Elle était si belle, je resta figer et elle me sourit.

« Oui, répondit-elle, mon cheval est trop paniqué pour qu'il puisse sortir mon chariot. »

« Je vais vous aider. »

Je pris les brides du cheval et le tira vers le chemin. En deux temps trois mouvement, le chariot sorti du fausset. Je vérifia si tout était en ordre et si rien n'était casser. La jeune femme se dirigea vers moi et me refit son sourire qui monta la chaleur de mon corps. Je prie pour que mes joues ne soient pas rouge, c'est mon défaut devant des filles.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, m'a-t-elle demander. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin, ai-je répondu, un jour viendra que vous aller vous reprendre. Je me nomme Thonnir. »

« Aela. »

Notre regard se croisèrent et... la sensation étrange que le temps s'arrêta. Elle était si belle. Elle embarqua sur son chariot et parti. Est-ce que je la reverrais un jour, peut-être, si la chance est avec moi. Je pris la chance de lui demander où elle habitait, sa réponse était qu'elle demeurait sur le chemin d'Epervine. Le sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, je ne savais pas où était la ville d'Epervine, mais je me suis dit que j'allais le trouver.

Je repartis vers mon objectif d'aller voir le jarl de Blancherive. Arriver dans les murs de la ville je me fis arrêter par un garde. Personne ne pouvait entrer à cause des dragons, savent-ils pour pour Helgen et ce qui c'est passer?

« Je suis ici pour ce qui c'est passer a Helgen et dire au jarl Balgruuf que Rivebois est en danger de la même menace. »

« Rivebois est en danger aussi, le garde, entrez! Dirigez-vous vers le haut de la ville, le jarl va vous recevoir. »

Je le remercia et entra dans la ville. Blancherive était une merveilleuse ville avec des enfant qui courent partout et les gens qui vont dans des commerces pour parler affaire. Dans les rues de la ville, je vis le château au loin. Je crois que les gens l'appel Fort-Dragon. Les gens accrus dans le marché et je continua ma route vers le domaine du jarl. Dès que j'arrivai près des portes du château, la vue était impressionnante sur toute la ville. On voyait tous les quartiers de Blancherive.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, les femmes de ménage était occupé et j'entendis des gens parler de problème politique. Devant le feu de la pièce central, une femme, une elfe noir, arriva devant moi, la main sur son armes.

« Que signifie cette interruption, demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Le jarl Balgruuf ne reçoit aucun visiteur? »

« Attendez! Je viens à propos des d'Helgen, pour l'attaque du dragon... »

Lorsque j'ai mentionner la ville d'Helgen et le dragon, le jarl me regarda et pris attention à la suite de mes paroles.

« … et une femme, Gerdur de Rivebois, demande des troupes pour protéger le village contre la menace. »

« Eh bien. Voilà pourquoi les gardes vous ont permis d'entrer. Venez, le jarl va vous recevoir en privé. »

Je la suivis jusqu'au trône. La pression s'abattait sur moi, c'est la toute première fois que je m'approche devant un jarl. Sur le siège, il paraissait grand et d'une autorité or pair.

« Alors comme ça vous étiez à Helgen? Vous avez vu ce dragon de vos propres yeux? »

« Oui, le dragon à détruit tout Helgen, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il se dirigeait vers ici. »

De là, le jarl de raidit de plus en plus. Un homme qui doit subvenir à la sécurité de sa ville et de tous les habitants de la région de Blancherive. Je ne serais sûrement pas capable de faire ce qu'il fait. Toutefois, je me dis lorsque j'aurais une famille, je devrai les protéger et tout faire pour les rendre heureux... mais c'est dans un avenir lointain.

« Par Ysmir, Irileth avait raison, affirma le jarl. Qu'en pensez-vous, maintenant, Proventus? Devons nous continuer à croire en la solidité de nos murs? Contre un dragon? »

« Mon seigneur, ajouta Irileth, nous devons envoyer des troupe à Rivebois sur-le-champ. Si le dragon rôde dans les montagnes, le danger est imminent... »

« Le jarl d'Épervine considérera ça comme une provocation, coupa Proventus. Il pensera que nous avons rejoint Ulfric et que nous allons l'attaquer. Nous ne devrions pas... »

« Assez, cria Balgruuf. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle, le jarl regarda ses deux conseiller. Je crois que la guerre entre les Sombrages et les Impériaux était de trop. Ce combat a vraiment diviser le peuple en deux. Dans son regard, il se foutait totalement de la guerre, il avait davantage peur pour ses citoyens contre les dragons qui sont réapparu dans ce monde.

« Je ne resterai pas à ne rien faire pendant qu'un dragon dévaste ma châtellerie et massacre mon peuple! Irileth, envoyez sans attendre un détachement à Rivebois. »

D'un mouvement de tête, elle parti et le chambellan du jarl parti de son tour. Sûrement choquer que son idée ne fut pas retenu par le jarl. Balgruuf se dirigea vers moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un bureau de mage. Une table d'alchimie et d'enchantement prennent toute la place de la petite pièces. Le mage était occupé à regarder la carte de tout Bordeciel, il cherchait probablement un endroit particuliers.

« Avant de rentrer, nous allons voir le sorcier de ma cour. Il fait des recherches sur une affaire en lien avec ces dragons et ces... rumeurs de dragons. »

Lorsque nous rentrons dans la pièces, le sorcier leva les yeux vers nous.

« Farengar, je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait aider à la réalisation de votre projet concernant les dragons. Expliquez-lui tout cela dans les détails. »

Farengar m'invita à m'asseoir devant son bureau. Il m'examina et m'afficha un sourire discret.

« Comme ça le jarl vous croit capable de m'aider? Oh oui, il devait sans doute penser à mes rechercher en matière de dragons. Oui! J'aurais besoins qu'on aille me chercher quelque chose. »

« Ça ma l'air facile, ai-je dit, toutefois il me lança un regard. Ok, c'est quoi l'embrouille? »

« Enfin, je dis aller chercher, il s'agit plutôt d'exploiter de dangereuse ruines à la recherche d'une tablette ancienne qui pourrait aussi bien se trouver ailleurs. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse? »

« J'ai entendu parlé d'une tablette se trouve au Tertre des chutes tourmentées. C'est une _Pierre de dragon_ censée contenir la carte des tombes de dragons. Allez là-bas, trouvez cette tablette, sans doute dans la chambre principale et rapportez là-moi. Il n'y a pas de plus simple. »

Je quitta la pièce et me dirigea vers le Tertre des chutes tourmentées, Gerdur m'avait conté que le chemin pour y aller n'était pas si loin du chemin principale, près de Rivebois. Ce chemin est parsemer d'embûche, des coupe-jarrets avait pris la place d'assaut. Toutefois, avec ce que j'ai vécu à Helgen, la chance était avec moi. Avant de partir, je pria quelques secondes dans ma tête.

« Que l'aventure commence! »


	4. Révélation

_Révélation_

Plus que j'avançais vers le Tertre, plus le froid envahissait mon corps. Étant un nordique, j'étais assez résistant au froid. La monté était de plus en plus ardu et je vis un homme courir vers l'opposition de ma direction. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vue, car il passa son chemin. Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais présent? Sans m'attarder à ceci, je continua ma route. À ma gauche, une tour, assez ancienne, était encore debout, elle avait probablement une bonne centaine d'année. Lorsque l'air commença à être plus rare, je vis le Tertre des chutes tourmentées. Je mis un pieds sur la première marche de l'enceinte et sentis un mauvais pré-sentiment, cette sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'étrange dans cette place.

Devant les grandes portes, pris une grande respiration et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une immense pièce s'afficha devant moi. Au loin, je vis des équipement de recherche, elles étaient pas laisser ici par hasard. Au loin j'entendis des combat et après plus rien. Je décida de me diriger vers les combat. Près d'une salle, je vis des corps d'homme et de draugr gisaient sur le sol. Devant moi, un levier pour ouvrir une grille était au beau milieu de la pièce, je pris une chance de l'activé. Un bruit sourd se fit attendre, je sentis l'adrénaline monta dans tout mes muscles et tomba à terre. Le piège tira des fléchettes empoisonnés partout dans la pièce.

Lorsque le silence était de mise, je me releva et examina l'endroit. Sur un mur, il y avait des pilier, ceci doit être placer en ordre pour désactiver le piège. Dans des endroit spécifique je vis des symboles, deux serpents et un espadon... ces symboles n'étaient pas là pour rien. Je recopia les mêmes sur les piliers. Une deuxième chance, je réactiva le levier, je pria pour que cela marche... par chance de Talos, la grille s'ouvrit! Un soulagement gratifiant.

Je me demandai elle était où la chambre principale que Farengar m'avait parlé. Je continua mon aventure et je tombai dans une morgue, elle était pleine de draugr qui dormaient encore. En m'accroupissant, je pris un temps énorme à ne pas faire aucun bruit. Toutefois, la pièces était parsemer d'huile inflammable, dès que je mis le pieds dedans, l'un des draugrs se réveilla. Je recula sur mes pas et j'essayai de penser quoi faire. D'un éclair, je pensais à l'arc que j'ai acquérir à Rivebois. Lorsque je visa le zombie, je vis un vase de feu. Dès que le vase se brisa sur l'huile, tous les draugr étaient en feu et tombèrent au combat comme des mouches.

Un soulagement de ne pas a avoir à les combattre. De retour sur la route, je m'en fonça de plus en plus loin dans le Tertre, je ne croyais pas que le temple nordique était si grand. J'avais déjà attendu parlé de ces fameux temple, ils regorge de secret et de trésor. J'examinai tout autour de moi les murs et les détails que les anciens nordiques avaient construit, c'était merveilleux de voir qu'après des millénaire que c'était encore en bonne état. Un peu plus loin dans le temple, je vis une immense porte, avec d'autres symboles

« Encore des symboles, m'ai-je parlé à voix haute. »

Je regardai partout et je vis un corps assis. L'homme s'était vider de son sang, il avait sûrement combattu de toutes ses forces les draugrs. Je le fouilla et je vis un arc avec ses flèches, cela va m'être utile ai-je penser. Plus loin dans son sac, je vis un étrange objet. On aurait dit une main... mais se n'était pas ça. Lorsque je l'examina, je remarqua cette forme, c'était une griffe de dragon, celle qui peut ouvrir une porte nordique. En laissant le corps reposer en paix, je retourna vers la porte qui entrave mon aventure. La griffe était dans l'une de mes mains et je l'examina davantage, je vis les fameux symboles; un ours, une libellule et un hibou. En mettant en ordre les symboles, la porte s'ouvrit!

Devant moi, la fameuse chambre principale était là! Je fut soulager de la voir enfin. L'espace était immense. Devant la scène, je montai les marches, et tout d'un coup, j'entendis des voix... d'une autre langue. Est-ce que je devenais fou? Étant curieux de nature, je me dirigeai vers la voix. Devant moi, il y a avait un monument avec des écritures étranges, je n'ai jamais vue cette écriture auparavant. Tout d'un coup, je vis un mot s'éclairer et tout devenir noir autour de moi, la voix était de plus en plus fort. Soudain, la lumière se dirigeai vers moi et me fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer bordel? »

Quand je me suis retourner, le cercueil – qui était fermer – c'est ouvert soudainement. Il en sorti un draugr pas comme les autres, il avait une armure imposante. Je dégainant mon épée et mon bouclier, près à combattre. Même avant de me charger, il lança une magie, toute nouvelle! La magie ressembla à crier un mot ou des mots, je ne serais dire. Toutefois, cela me projeta près du mur ancien. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attaqua avec son épée. Quelques centimètres avant de toucher ma peau, je me protégeai avec mon bouclier et lui donna un coup d'épée dans les jambes. Mon adversaire et moi engageâmes le combat. À cour de vie, le draugr tomba à genou et de toute mes forces, je lui coupa la tête avec mon arme.

J'étais vide de tout mon énergie, mon regard se tourna vers le cercueil et je vis la _Pierre de dragons_. Soulager de la trouver, je la mis dans mon sac et parti vers Blancherive.

Arriver dans Blancherive, je m'arrêta près d'un kiosque du marcher et acheta un pain et du fromage. J'étais tellement épuisée, mais je devais aller livrée la pierre pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Je montai les marche pour me diriger vers Fort-Dragon. Quand j'arrivai près du bureau de Farengar, je vis qu'il était occupé à parler avec une femme. Elle avait une armure en peau et son visage était recouvert quelque peu avec une capuche. Elle était impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de ce que j'ai été chercher. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'aurait pas été chercher la pierre elle-même. Je suis peut-être un peu éritable, mais j'ai tellement hâte d'être dans un bon lit. Lorsqu'ils ont fini de parler, j'entrai dans la pièce et mis la pierre sur le bureau.

« Est-ce que c'est cela que vous vouliez, demandai-je à Farengar. »

« Oui, s'exclama-t-il, je ne croyais pas que vous allez revenir. Tous qui ont essayer d'aller le chercher ne sont jamais revenu. »

« Et après? »

« Mon travail commence et le votre se termine. Je dois l'étudier, mais aller voir le jarl pour voir s'il y a encore besoin de vous et il pourra vous donner votre récompense. »

Il me remercia et je le laissa avec ses recherches. Je me dirigea vers le jarl quand Irileth accouru vers ce dernier avec un garde. Lorsque ma présence fut apparent, elle m'ordonna de la suivre, ce qu'elle avait a dire à Balgruuf pouvait me concerner aussi. Je les suivis et j'appris une nouvelle que je n'aurais jamais voulu que d'autre personne ne vivent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vue, demanda le jarl Balgruuf au garde. »

« J'ai vu un dragon, près de la tour de guet ouest, il faisait des cercle dans le ciel, quand je suis parti, certains avaient commencer le combat. J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. »

« C'est bien mon garçon, vous pouvez aller vous reposer et prendre le temps qui vous faut. »

Le garde parti, son visage était pâle comme un drap. Beaucoup de personne n'avais jamais vue de dragon, ils étaient disparu depuis des milliers d'années. Encore aujourd'hui, tous de demande pourquoi maintenant?

« Mon ami, vous devez nous aider, me demanda Balgruuf. Vous êtes le seul qui à combattu un dragon ou même en avoir vue avant tout le monde. Aidez mes hommes à gagner ce combat contre ce dragon. »

Je suis probablement le seul, mais je n'ai jamais combattu un dragon! Toutefois pour sauver la vie de plusieurs personne je vais faire mon possible. Je parti avec Irileth vers les courageux qui ont voulu combattre la menace. Avant de partir, Irileth fit un discours à ses garde. Ce qu'elle a dit, fit oublier qu'ils pouvaient mourir et donner encore plus d'adrénaline. Dans des cris de guerre, nous partîmes, tous déterminer, à tuer ce dragon et sauver la ville.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, la tour de guet ouest était dévaster et presque détruite. Avant d'entreprendre le combat, j'ai examiner le terrain. Quand tout était calme, je me dirigeai vers la tour quand un homme s'écria de ne pas venir, que le dragon est encore dans les environs. Avant que les autres arrivèrent, j'entendis le cris du dragon. Il arriva, et j'étais prêt à tout. Dès qu'il arriva, il fit des cercle dans le ciel avant de cracher du feu. Je tira des flèches jusqu'à ce que la dernière arrrive à le toucher. Les dieux étaient avec nous, la bête s'écrasa sur le sol et je pus prendre mon épée et lui donner le coup de grâce. Tous lancèrent des flèches vers le dragon. Toutefois, il se débattu fortement, je reçu quelque entaille sur mon corps et j'ai réussis à mettre fin à la vie du dragon. Reprenant mon souffle, je vis que le dragon commença à se consumer. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? La fumée du feu de forma en lisière de lumière. Elles se dirigeaient vers moi, je restai là, sans bouger. Dès qu'elles me touchèrent, je sentis une force dans tout mon corps et une envie de crier soudaine, lorsqu'ils n'aient plus de lisière, l'envie de crier était de plus en plus forte. Tout d'un coup de cria un mot, que je n'ai jamais crier au paravent :

« Fus! »

Je tomba à genou, j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Est-ce que j'étais dans un rêve? Je ne croyais pas encore ce qui c'est passer. Lorsque je m'assis sur le sol, je regardai la dépouille du dragon que j'ai tuer. D'un coup, un garde arriva en courant vers ma position. Il ne croyais pas lui aussi de voir le squelette du dragon.

« Est-ce que ça va, me demanda-t-il. »

« Je crois, ai-je répondu. »

« J'ai entendu le Thu'um, est-ce que c'est vous? »

« Euh... je ne sais pas, j'ai crier quelque chose... mais... je ne sais pas! »

Après le reste des autres arrivèrent, tous demandèrent où était l'enfant de dragon...

« Euh... je ne peux pas dire que j'ai réellement crier, ai-je dit. Et si j'ai vraiment fait, je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que j'ai crier! »

« Réessayer de crier. Concentrez-vous. »

Je fermai les yeux et repensais à ce que j'avais fait. Tout d'un coup, le même mot ressorti de ma bouche et poussa un vent violent qui poussa tout le monde devant moi. Tous s'écrièrent que j'étais l'enfant de dragon, ils avaient une joie dans leur paroles. Je repensai à la prophétie que tous disent qu'un enfant de dragon va sauver le monde du dévoreur de monde. Irileth arriva, salement amocher, un garde l'aida à marcher. Lorsqu'elle vit le dragon, elle m'ordonna d'aller avertir le jarl de cette victoire.

Je pris mon temps pour rejoindre Blancherive. Mon énergie était au plus bas... avec toutes les aventures que j'ai fait, je crois qu'un lit et un hydromel, cela ne serais pas de refus. Près de l'écurie de la ville, un bruit sourd s'entendit dans le ciel.

« Dovahkiin! »

Je regardais partout autour de moi, d'où cela venait-t-il? Je continua ma route, tout en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Plusieurs gardes me demandèrent si on avait réussit à faire disparaître la menace. La bonne nouvelle se répandit partout dans la région. Tous les gardes allèrent boire une boisson à mon honneur.

Dès que je me rendis à Fort-Dragon, le jarl faisait les cent pas devant son siège. Son regard se tourna vers moi et il s'empressait de me demander si c'était fini.

« Nous avons tuer le dragon, répondis-je, toutefois, il s'est passer quelque chose... »

Balgruuf me regarda avec un des yeux qui veulent en savoir plus.

« Lorsque le dragon était mort, il commença à prendre en feu, mais la fumée se transforma en lumière et elle s'est diriger vers moi. Quand elle se dissipa, je lança un cris. Après tout le monde disent que je suis l'enfant de dragon. »

« Je crois que c'est possible, car j'ai entendu les Grise barbes vous appelez. Il reste en hauteur près de Fort-Ivar. Les trois milles marches, une belle ascension. Je vous conseil d'aller les voir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour l'instant. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer et merci encore. »

En me remerciant une nouvelle fois, je parti à l'auberge pour prendre du repos avant de partir chez les Grise-barbe.


	5. Connaissance

Connaissance

Voilà, le fameux Haut Hrothgar. J'ai monté sept milles marches pour être devant ce château. Je vais rencontrer les personnes qui forment les Enfant de dragon, et ils ont eu la chance de rencontrer Tiber Septim. Dès que j'ouvris les portes, je vis une immense pièce parsemer de pierre et de quelques feux qui illumine la pièce. Sur une scène, cinq personnes attendirent mon arriver. Celui du milieu me faisait signe d'avancer, de ne pas être timide. Je crois que je les regardai avec un regard perdu, le jarl Balgruuf m'avais, presque, ordonner d'aller les rencontrer. Ce que qui s'est passé lors de la mort du dragon à Blancherive était d'un ressort d'enfant de dragon.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue _Dovahkiin_ au Haut Hrothgar, dit l'homme sur la scène. Je m'appelle Arngeir et c'est nous qui allons faire votre apprentissage sur le Thu'um. »

« D'accord... répondis-je songeur. Mais c'est qui _Dovahkiin_? Et comment vous avez su que c'était moi? »

« C'est le nom de l'enfant de dragon dans la langue dragonique et votre force se fait sentir dans toute la pièce. »

Arngeir m'invita dans un salon pour mieux parler. L'un de ses collègues apporta un plateau de pain de fromage. J'avais tellement de question, mais la peur de ne pas avoir une réponse ou même de ne pas comprendre.

« Avant de commencer votre apprentissage, est-ce que vous connaissez quelque chose sur un enfant de dragon? »

« Seulement ce que j'ai entendu dans les histoires et les légendes, mais pas en profondeur. »

« Bon, un enfant de dragon crée un sorte de magie, elle est puissante et très ancienne. On peut appeler cela l'art de la Voix. Cette magie est pratiquer majoritairement par les dragons, mais Akatosh donna ce pouvoir à l'homme pendant la guerre dragonique. Toutefois cela faisait depuis la mort des Septim il y a deux cent ans. Avec la réapparition des dragons en Bordeciel, il y a sûrement des gens qui vous voient comme un sauveur. »

« Je ne m'y était jamais attendu d'être un enfant de dragon. Et je croyais que c'était pour ceux qui sont… plus… important. Je ne suis qu'un simple fils de fermier. »

« Presque tout le monde peuvent avoir ce don, il y a probablement quelques dizaine de personne qui ont ce don, mais qui n'ont pas la chance, comme vous, je pouvoir le savoir et de le pratiquer. »

Pendant près d'une heure, il me raconta tout ce que je devais savoir à propos d'un enfant de dragon et de même, je lui racontai comment j'avais eu mon premier cri. Il y a d'autres cris, que certains ont appris, sont un peu partout dans Bordeciel. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Je me plaçai devant les grises barbes.

« Avant toute chose, le cri que vous avez appris dans votre quête est appelé _Fus_; ce qui signifie dans notre langue Force. En tout il y a trois mot qui accompagne un Thu'um, celui de _Fus_ est en tout; Déferlement. Chaque fois que vous maitriser un mot de puissance, plus celui augmentera en puissance. Le prochain de déferlement est _Ro_, ce qui signifie Équilibre. Maître Einarth partagera sa connaissance avec vous. »

Un homme lança un sort qui grava des formes, pareille à celle dans le Tertre, sur le sol. Celui-ci s'illumina et j'aspirai la magie sans difficulté. Par la suite, Maître Einarth me donna sa connaissance du mot. Par la suite, ils me firent un petit exercice. Un spectre apparu devant moi et je devais le faire disparaître avec mon Thu'um. Après trois fois, mes professeurs se dirigeaient dehors pour poursuivre mon entraînement. Je ne crois pas encore à ce qui m'arrive, est-ce un rêve? Je crois que père avait raison, quelque chose m'attendais en Bordeciel, certes que cela n'a pas vraiment commencé très bien, mais aujourd'hui je crois que les Parchemins des anciens disent la vérité. Ils peuvent réellement prédire le futur, voir le présent et regarder en arrière.

À l'extérieur, Maître Borri m'appris le premier mot du cri d'Impulsion; _Wuld_. Ce cris permet de se déplacer d'une distance à un autre, aussi rapidement que l'œil peut percevoir. À la fin de la journée, j'étais si épuisé de tout l'entraînement, avant de prendre congé, Maître Arngeir me donna une dernière épreuve.

« Avant toute chose, dit-il, j'ai une dernière épreuve à vous faire passer. J'aimerais que vous puissiez aller chercher la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent, le fondateur des parleurs. Elle se trouve dans le Temple d'Ustengrav, au nord-est de Morthal. Ramenez là et nous vous donnerons un dernier présent. »

Aux petites heures du matin, je partis vers Morthal. Cela me prit trois jours. Avant mon arriver à Morthal, j'entendis des cris, une femme. Je sorti mon épée et j'accouru vers les cris. Au loin, je vis des bandits autour d'une femme en pleure, ceux-ci avait presque tout déchiré de sa robe. L'adrénaline envahissait tout mon corps. Même si j'étais en colère, je me cachai et poignarda un premier bandit, puis un deuxième. L'un des hommes autour de la jeune femme remarqua qu'il manquait quelque acolyte. Il avertissait les deux hommes et tous partirent à la recherche de leur coéquipier. Dès que je fis présence, ils foncèrent sur moi. D'un coup d'épée, je tranchai la gorge d'un, les deux mains sur la plaie, il se vida de sang en ne rien de temps. Un deuxième arriva et lui transperça le thorax avec mon arme et pris la sienne pour enfoncer la lame dans la bouche du dernier.

Tous mort, j'accourus vers la dame en pleure, dès que celle-ci croisa mon regard, je remarquai que c'était la jeune femme, Aela. Je n'oublierai jamais son nom. Elle était si en piteuse état, que cela monta ma colère. J'ai regardé dans mon sac et je trouvais une couverture. En enroulant autour d'elle, elle lâcha un petit merci tout en regardant les hommes morts.

« Est-ce que vous être correct, lui ai-je demandé. »

« Présentement, je vais bien. Je… je vous reconnais, dit-elle stupéfaite. Je vais vous en devoir beaucoup. »

« Cela peut attendre, ai-je répondu en riant. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa sur le cheval d'un des bandits. Pendant le reste du trajet, Aela s'endormi sur mon thorax, épuisé de tout ce qui s'est passé je souris en la voyant dormir paisiblement. Dès que j'arrivai dans le village, je me dirigeai vers l'auberge et pris une chambre. Toute la nuit, je regardai Aela dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec ma couverture autour de moi. La jeune femme n'était pas sur le lit, pris de panique je me levai, mais elle arriva dans la chambre.

« Oh… je suis allée chercher quelque chose pour grignoter et la femme de l'aubergiste ma donner une robe. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'allais vous en acheter une pour compenser celle qui était brisé. Vous allez bien? »

« Oui, je suis désoler, je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore dit merci… »

« Pas de problème, cela me fait un immense plaisir d'aider les gens. Et de vous voir encore en vie, c'est plus gratifiant qu'un merci. »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?! Toutefois, Aela rougit, je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'une femme en une seule journée, même moins, de rencontre! Quelque fois je me déteste pour être aussi franc envers les femmes. Je ne sais pas si c'est un défaut ou une qualité. Mon père disait que ma mère aimait quand il était franc et s'insère, sauf dans certain cas, d'autre disent que les femmes ne devraient pas savoir ce que les hommes ont comme sentiments. Toutefois, c'est seulement la personne même qui savent ce qui est bien ou non pour faire le bonheur d'une femme.

Aela m'apporta un plateau de viande, pain, fromage et un hydromel. Sourire aux lèvres, je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise.

« Tu as dormi au moins, demanda la jeune femme. »

« Je crois, ai-je répondu en souriant (ne me demander pas pourquoi je souris, je n'y peux rien). Quoi que tu faisais par ici? »

« J'allais voir une amie à Solitude, quand les bandits m'ont attaqué, ils ont tué mon cheval et le chef est parti avec tout ce que j'avais. Les autres ont… vous voyez. »

« Oui. »

Après le repas, nous parlions jusqu'au soir. Dès qu'elle s'endormi, je lui écris un mot et quelque pièces, je vais revenir dans un jour. Je dois partir chercher la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent. J'ai tout de même peur qu'elle soit encore en danger. Payant la chambre pour une nouvelle journée, je parti vers le temple d'Ustengrav.

Près du temple, je vis un nécromancien avec quelques bandits. Au loin, un troll de glace fonça vers eux et les tua tous. Partant au loin, je me dirigeai vers la porte du temple. En entrant, il ressemblait quelque peu au Tertre de chutes tourmentées. Sauf, qu'il y avait des ennemis. Lorsque je voulais établir une stratégie, des draugrs arrivaient vers les gens. Les deux camps tombèrent comme des mouches. Je repris mon chemin dans le temple nordique. Plein de cadavre, des hommes et des zombies, en les contournant j'entrai dans une grotte très ouverte. Du haut des murs, je vis une chute en bas avec de la végétation. Je continuai mon chemin et je fis face avec des squelettes. Dès que j'approchai, ils sortirent leurs armes et bondirent vers moi. C'est seulement d'un seul coup d'épée qu'ils tombèrent en morceaux... sans trop me poser de question, je tombai face à face avec trois piliers avec des grilles, trois environ. Dès que je m'avançais, il s'allumait et une grille s'ouvrit. Toutefois, je compris que les trois devaient être allumés. Comment devrai-je mis prendre?

Je repensais au grise-barbe. Un éclair de génie a fracassé mon crâne! D'une distance raisonnable, je me plaçai en position et me concentrai. D'un coup, je lâchai les cris d'Impulsion. Derrière moi, les trois piliers étaient tous allumés et les grilles s'ouvrirent tous. Le sourire aux lèvres, je continuai mon chemin. Après d'innombrable escalier j'arrivai dans une grande salle et des statuts sorti de l'eau. J'ai fait un saut quand cela est sorti. Au loin, je vis un hôtel, enfin arriver à destination... sauf que je ne vis pas de corne! J'ai regardé partout, par terre, même dans l'eau. Au-dessus de l'hôtel, je vis une note :

_Enfant de dragon,_

_Je dois vous parler. C'est très urgent!_

_Louez la chambre mansardée de l'Auberge du_

_Du Géant endormi de Rivebois, je vous y retrouverai_

_~ Un ami_

Qui cela pouvait bien être? Je ne pouvais pas retourner voir Arngeir sans la corne. Je parti du temple et retourna à Morthal. Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque j'arrivai au village. Je vis Aela lire un livre à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle se leva les yeux elle fit un magnifique sourire... je ne sais pas, mais cela me fit un bien fou et sentir une chaleur monter jusqu'à mes joues. Serai-je amoureux? Je ne connais pas encore cette jolie jeune femme... mais j'ai une sensation de tout faire pour la garder en vie. Tout! Je la rejoins près d'elle et lui dire que je dois partir. Déçu, elle m'avoua qu'elle était partie lors de la mort de son père, il y a quelque semaine. Elle cherchait quelque chose de plus dans sa vie, l'aventure. Toutefois, elle vue le danger de cette aventure imprévu. Je lui proposai de payer un cocher pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai eu un emploi dans l'Auberge, avoua-t-elle. La femme de l'aubergiste me pris pour l'aider dans les tâches. Elle est enceinte, donc je vais la remplacer quelque temps. Je suis pareille déçu de ne plus vous revoir... »

D'un air triste, elle baissa la tête, je la lui relevai... nos visage proches... nos lèvres... je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Du coup, je sentis ses lèvres touchées les miennes, d'un entrain, nous nous sommes embrassé. Sans plus attendre, je parti du village sur le cheval que j'ai pris quelques jours plutôt. Mon cœur était triste de ne plus prendre soin d'Aela.

Arriver à Rivebois, j'attachai mon cheval près du balcon de l'établissement et entrai. Je vis une femme derrière le comptoir et je lui demandai la _mansarde_.

« Une mansarde? Nous n'avons pas de mansarde, toutefois vous pouvez prendre la première chambre à votre gauche. »

Je la remerciai et parti dans ma chambre. Dès que je touchai le matelas, je parti dans le pays des rêves. Au lendemain, je fis le saut de retrouver l'aubergiste dans ma chambre.

« C'est vous l'enfant de dragon, me demanda-t-elle. »

« C'est ce que certaine personne disent. »

« Si c'est réellement vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de vie ou de mort... »


	6. Fragile

Fragile

Delphine, cette femme qui était dans ma chambre, me demanda de la suivre vers une chambre secrète, au sous-sol de l'auberge. En renfermant tout parfaitement, elle s'installa devant une carte, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris la corne pour me parler, lui demandai-je. »

« C'était pour vous parler sans les grise-barbes, avoua-t-elle, s'ils disent que vous êtes l'enfant de dragon, la mission que je vais vous expliquer sera de votre domaine. »

Elle me raconta que les grise-barbes aiment mieux être sur la montagne et ne jamais descendre pour connaître le reste du monde. Déjà je ne l'aimais pas cette femme. Elle montra du doigt un endroit sur le bout de papier.

« Nous allons au bosquet de Kyne, c'est que le prochain dragon va rire de ses cendres. Et ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais...c'est tout. »

Droit dans les yeux, je la fixai... Qui était-ce cette femme? Est-ce qu'elle est seule à tout organiser ça? Comment savait-elle que j'allais être présent devant elle et que je vais la suivre pour tuer un nouveau dragon? Est-ce que j'avais le choix? Arngeir m'avait expliqué qu'un enfant de dragon suit la voix de la sagesse, n'est pas une personne qui tue tout ce qui bouge. J'acceptai la quête proposé par la femme. Avant de partir elle me donna la corne de Jurgen Parlevent, mais que toutes les questions que je pose sera répondu plus tard.

Le trajet était d'un silence mortel. Aucun d'entre nous avions parlé. Plus qu'on avançait vers notre destination, le froid frôla ma peau. Étant un nordique des deux côté de ma famille, je ne sentais pas le froid comme les autres. Proche du bosquet de Kyne, j'entendis des cris de gens. Dans réfléchir et penser à la femme qui m'accompagnais, j'ai couru vers les cris. Tous disaient qu'un dragon était dans le ciel, noir comme la mort. Il était de retour, celui qui avait détruit Helgen.

Tout d'un coup, un autre dragon sorti de la terre, encore en était de squelette, ses écailles se reformèrent autour des os. La magie entrainait ce dragon à revivre et à s'envoler de nouveau. Le dragon noir était encore stationnaire et il me regardait.

« Comment tu oses t'appeler _Dovah_, quand tu ne parles même pas notre langue? »

Par la suite, il parla d'une langue que je ne connais pas le sens et il partit. Toutefois, le deuxième dragon se dirigea vers moi. Je sorti mon arc et brandit une flèches. En priant les dieux, je visais un œil. Dès que la flèche quitta la corde de mon arme, le dragon tomba sur le sol comme une feuille d'automne. Le sourire aux lèvres, je couru vers mon ennemi, l'épée charger.

Le combat fut peut-être bref, mais il fit la même chose que le premier que j'ai tué. Le feu consuma la bête et une magie entoura mon corps. La femme qui m'avait entrainé dans cette aventure était restée à l'écart, son regard affichait la peur. Depuis l'arrivée des dragons en Bordeciel, tout le monde, tel qui soit, démontre de la peur en voyant ces monstres d'une autre époque.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai, avoua Delphine, vous être réellement l'enfant de dragon… alors je vous dois des explications. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« En premier lieu, je suis l'une des dernière _Lames_, c'est une organisation qui était, autrefois, chargée de protéger la ligné des Septime, lorsque le dernier de la lignée fut tué, nous devions chercher un nouveau objectif. Étant donné que les Septime étaient des enfants de dragon, nous devions en trouver un nouveau. Lors de la grande guerre, les Thalmors extermina tous les membres de mon organisation. Je suis l'une des dernières à être encore en vie. »

« Mais précisé moi encore plus le pourquoi moi? Pourquoi je suis le seul qui peut vous aider? »

« Avec ce qui vient de se passer, vous êtes le seul qui peux démonter la vérité. Et selon ma théorie, les Thalmor ont de quoi à voir avec l'apparition des dragons. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je le sais! Et nous devons savoir si c'est réellement eux. J'ai déjà un plan… »

« Ça pas tardé! »

« Cela fait des années que je me prépare. Vous allez rentrer dans la place du Thalmor pendant une soirée qu'Elenwen organisera. J'ai une personne en liaison, vous devez aller à Solitude et aller dans l'auberge, parler à un haut-elfe. Et je vous attendrais aux écuries de l'endroit. »

Elle partit vers une direction et je parti vers la mienne. Dans le trajet, je devais passer par Morthal, d'où j'ai laissé Aela à l'auberge. Le cœur léger, j'ai accélérer le pas. J'arrivai dans le village par une journée pluvieuse. Arriver dans l'auberge, je demandai à une femme si elle n'avait pas vue Aela. Malheureusement, elle était partit un matin avec un homme. Elle m'avoua qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, elle fut forcée de partir de l'endroit. Dès que je parti vers Solitude, j'étais rouge de colère, qui était cet homme qui force une femme à le suivre? Son mari, un membre de sa famille très autoritaire… J'essayai de ne plus penser à cela et de me diriger sur ma mission.

Dans le capital de Bordeciel, beaucoup de gens étaient réunis devant une scène. De là, des gardes aux armures rouges comme le sang apportèrent un homme ligoté. Le capitaine annonçait que l'homme en question avait trahis le pays et il avait laissé entrer Ulfric Sombrage. Dans ce temps de guerre, tout le monde voient des espions partout. Depuis que je suis arrivé en terre nordique, j'entendis des rumeurs que le chef de la rebellions avait tué le Haut-Roi de Bordeciel avec un seul cri.

L'auberge était parfumée d'une odeur de ragout de légumes que la cuisinière préparait. Près du bar, je balayais la salle du regard pour rechercher celui que je dois voir. Lorsque je vis celui que je recherchais, j'allai me joindre à sa table.

« Nordique, dit-il »

« C'est une amie mutuelle qui m'envoie, lui ai-je répondu. »

« J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait! Bon, vous devez seulement me donner le strict minimum. On ne rigole pas avec le Thalmor. »

Je lui donnai tout ce que j'avais de besoin; arc, flèche, dague, épée, potion de santé et mon amulette d'Akatosh de mon père. Je respirai un grand coup et laissa l'elfe partir pendant que je restai assis… à regarder devant moi et essayait de me remettre les idées en place. Aela était toujours dans mes pensées, où était-elle? Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop pour elle, je ne connais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle, mais… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dit que c'est une personne unique et en qui je dois protéger. Prenant un courage avec mes deux mains, je parti de l'auberge vers le point de rendez-vous.


End file.
